


罚

by gongqing



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 13:09:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16577120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gongqing/pseuds/gongqing





	罚

天罚

 

Amora回到房间的时候发现有一丝不对劲，空气中的血腥气和湿气让她皱起眉，这是她的住所之一，没有想到今天刚来就遇上不速之客。

她顺着房间的细微痕迹一直找到床上，然后一把掀开被子。

“holy shit！你居然这个样子躺在我床上！”

Loki紧闭着双目蜷缩在床上，身上除了裹着的一件红色的披风再无他物，白皙的皮肤上全是伤口，有些伤口因为没有及时处理已经有点溃烂发言。

Amor试着去推了推他，除了眉头皱的更紧之外没有什么动作，皮肤温度还烫的惊人。Amora缩回手，一条蛇烫到这个程度是熟了么。

掀开全部的被子，Loki的下半身还是蛇尾，盘成一团似乎在护着什么东西，因为突然温度的丧失，Loki本能的把那个东西盘的更紧。苍白的手指用力的抓着身上的红色布料，嘴唇都被咬到毫无血色。

“真是条傻蛇。”

Amora摇摇头，认命般的去找能够清理伤口的东西，她可不想自己的床上死过蛇。

意识到被照顾，Loki感觉舒服一点，眉头慢慢放开，然而Amora还在思考怎么把Loki翻过身处理他后背的伤口。

“Amora？”

Loki睁开眼看了一下Amora，然后又闭上眼，一副放心的模样。Amora没有想到她魅惑魔女居然有一天需要照顾一个男人，还是一个抢了她喜欢的人的男人。

Loki的蛇尾慢慢放开，露出一直盘着的东西，是一枚蛋！黑黝黝的，表面覆着坚硬的鳞片。看这个样子就知道是谁的，Amora叹了口气把那枚蛋拿起来，Loki的蛇尾甩了一下，Amora柔声和他说不会伤害他的孩子。魅惑魔女多少也有点能够安抚人心的作用，她还真是死也没有想到自己的能力会被拿来当镇定剂用。

Loki安心下来，翻个身把红色的披风裹的更紧，那块斑驳的红色布料方法能够让他安心一样，被他死死抓住。

“啧。”

Amora简单处理了一下Loki的伤口然后出门，那枚蛇蛋被她放在了一块柔软的毯子上。

——

“他在哪？”

第二天清早，Amora的小屋门板就被拍开，魔女的脸色几乎是立刻就沉下来，不过来人是Thor，她打不过。

“他在休息。”

Amora用手指一指自己的房门，然后又低头看起自己的指甲来，不过在Thor准备绕过他去房间的时候又迈了一步拦在他身前，Thor蹙起眉头，魔王的怒气一触即发，Amora微微的后退一步，但并没有让开。

“我能问问你想对他做什么么？杀了他？”

“你这话什么意思？”

“他……伤的很重。”

要论无情，这世上谁都比不上魔王大人，Thor看起来有情有义，却其实不然。这位魔王外热内冷，只要触及边缘的人，统统会被他无情处决，无论过去是否有过情谊。这也是Amora虽然沉迷于他的容貌却鲜少真正动他念头的原因。

Thor不置可否的挑挑眉，Loki的伤势他自然知道，他去平定蛇族的时候，就下令把他这个奸细抓起来。蛇族族长Hela的实力不可小觑，大战里给他也留下不少伤痕。听说Hela的情报是Loki给的时候，他尤其的愤怒，他一直呵护着的人，居然一心想要置他于死地。

怒火一起与血气冲头，Thor匆匆解决了战役就像回去抓Loki问罪，却没有想到他已经逃脱。

看吧，这根本不是你应该爱的人，他是个骗子。

撒谎者。

回忆至此，Thor的怒气近乎实质化，指尖有点点电光闪过现，蛇怕打雷，他在Loki面前都很收敛自己。

本来也不太想得罪Thor的Amora往旁边让开，但是在Thor推门的时候又补了一句。

“你知道，他逃跑是为了什么吗？”

“?”

Thor顿了一下，但还是选择推开了门，Amora消失在原地，她已经做到了她能做的，那条傻蛇是死是活都和她没关系了。

Loki仍旧死死拽住红色的披风，身上的伤经过处理有一点结痂的意思。Thor的愤怒在接触到Loki皮肤上的伤时突然被心疼压过，最后两种感觉打了个平手。

薄薄的眼皮死死护住眼珠，原本还鲜活的脸庞现在白的可怕，身上本来就没有多少肉，现在更加消瘦，肩胛骨因为弯着身子的动作突出。

短短三个月，就一切都变了。

Thor伸手摸了一把Loki的脸庞，感觉到温度的人颤抖着睁开眼睛，条件反射的蹭了蹭，然后又反应过来的后退。受着伤的蛇一下进入戒备状态，翠绿色的蛇尾在空中挥舞出气音。

Loki在屋内扫射，最后看到安好的蛇蛋时微微放下心来，视线触及到Thor的时候又冰冷戒备起来。

内奸不是他，早就被蛇族驱逐的他何德何能当这个内奸，不过是Hela精明到连一丝能够利用他的机会都不放过，巧妙的推锅给他而已。

但是Thor并不会听他解释，他甚至不知道他下令把他抓起来的时候他刚好在分娩。

Hela都打不过他的话那自己也敌不过他，Loki清楚的知道自己大部分战绩都是靠银舌头博来的。

生死不过一线而已，曾经的恋人也可反目成仇人。Loki把目光落在他还披在身上的红色披风上，血迹留在上面变成暗色，还有不少撕破的地方。

“Loki，我很失望……”

“不然，你一开始没有对我堤防，这是你的失误。”

“你不想说什么吗？”

Thor的拳头握紧，青筋爆出，只要Loki解释，哪怕是骗他他都会相信，但是Loki并不会解释，他的性格就是这样。

“你不是已经知道事情的经过了么？真可惜蛇族没有胜利，白费我的力气。”

“Loki！”

惊雷劈向Loki，Loki堪堪闪身躲过，黑发被烧焦一点，原本就有的伤让Loki没有之前的从容，但巨大的蛇尾也是毫不客气的甩向Thor，Thor伸手抓住蛇尾指间迸出火花，蛇尾剧烈的挣脱开然后狠狠甩回去，凌厉到有划破空气的响声。

Thor被蛇尾扫到一点，脸颊上又添一道伤口，惊雷阵阵直接砸向Loki，受惊的蛇翻滚起来更加用力的用尾巴扫向他。

“Loki！”

Amora的声音及时唤回两个人的理智，Amora抄起角落的蛇蛋扔给Loki然后又消失，她再晚来一会，这个山间小别墅就要被拆完了。

Loki立刻去接住自己的蛇蛋，因为重力摔在地上但那枚黑色的蛋却在怀里好好护着，Thor看着那枚蛇蛋和面露痛苦之色的Loki。

“Loki？”

“别碰我！”

Thor把Loki从地上抱起来，白皙的皮肤上现在全是伤痕，因为失力，他根本没有办法变回人形。Loki紧紧抱着黑色的蛋，肩膀微微颤抖。

刚生育过后就剧烈运动并且没有爱人的安慰，各种负面情绪包裹着他，让他变得焦躁起来。

“Loki，这是……”

“你不需要知道。”

“Loki！”

“我说了你不需要知道！”

面对Thor的怒气，Loki的怒气也成十倍飙升。

看到Loki泛红的眼睛，Thor突然无奈起来，伸手捏住他的后颈，慢慢揉捏着。戒备的人有一点放松下来，但只是垂头抱紧黑色的蛋。从鳞片覆盖情况来看，Thor就知道这是他和Loki的产物。

“我们的，孩子。”

Loki纤长的手指摸过黑色的鳞片间的沟壑，声音放低下去。Thor只要对他温柔一点，他就会慢慢收起自己的刺。

“我知道。”

巨大的龙腾空而起，爪子上小心翼翼托着着一条绿色的蛇。

 

罚 下

 

Loki被Thor安放在床上，之前只被简单处理的伤口现在得到了全面照顾，蛇蛋被放在他的视线范围内的软塌上，身上的绒被很好的给予他温度，Thor端着热汤坐在床侧，半是心疼半是愧疚的看着他。

体力慢慢恢复的蛇把脸撇开，摆出一副不想再看见Thor的模样，尾巴都懒得甩一下。Thor就可怜巴巴的用汤勺搅着碗里的东西，试探的往Loki嘴边送。Loki嫌弃般的躲开，然后一俯身迅速的咬住了Thor的后颈，就像蛇捕食那样，又快又狠。Thor吃痛的抽着凉气，但也不敢反抗，蛇生产的时候最为暴躁，而他还让他经历了这一些。

想起Loki说过虽然他有生殖能力但绝对不会因为他去忍受分娩时的痛苦，但是在他不知道的时候他还是为他做了。原来自己离开的时候Loki是有蛋了而不是长胖了，他居然一直瞒着自己不说。Thor的心里变得又甜蜜又愧疚，现在什么愤怒和杀心都被他抛到脑后，只想好好安抚自己的爱人。

蛇尾上因为生气而炸开的鳞片被温热的掌心抚摸，Loki松了两分力道，他刚刚真想把自己的毒液注射进Thor的体内，虽然杀不死他，但足够他半死不活一阵了。

“Loki......”

Thor沙哑着声音耐心的去抚摸巨大的蛇尾上炸开的鳞片，Loki被这份温柔哄骗的消停了半刻，但片刻后有力的蛇尾就丝毫不留情的甩在了Thor的后背，力道大的如果是个普通人早已毙命。但Thor一旦想纵容他起来就毫无底线，即使是被咬着用蛇尾抽打都没有半点怨言。

本来想打一架发泄的Loki倒是觉得这样索然无味，感觉自己在对一团棉花发脾气。

松开Thor后躺回床上，而Thor又拿起食物问他要不要。

“你知道我要的不是这个！”

蛇尾一下子把食物打翻在地，然后灵活的缠上Thor的脖子，他现在满腔怒火无处发泄，急需要打一架来释放。而Thor似乎就是不让他得逞，偏不被他这些动作激怒，就算是脖子上的蛇尾在慢慢用力收紧，魔王大人也只是捧起尾巴尖放在唇边亲吻。

“现在不适合打架，你身上有伤。”

“拜谁所赐？”

翠绿的眼睛里闪着愤怒，尖尖的毒牙在唇边显现。面对Loki的怒火，Thor甚至主动送上了自己的胳膊。

......

Loki奋力的把枕头摔到了Thor脸上。

“你一点都不像一个魔王！”

“那是在你面前，Loki，我错了，原谅我好不好。”

“不好。”

蛇尾一个拍打直接把Thor从床上掀了下去，Thor从地上爬起来拍拍衣服，又厚着脸皮赖到他身边。和以往他们每次吵架都要打到掀翻屋顶的程度相比，这次就像是猫咪互挠。一来是Loki的确没力气，二来是Thor回来后查清楚了一切。

他的Loki居然平白因为误会受了这么多苦。

Loki的尾巴还在不依不饶的拍打着他，但Thor拥住了Loki的肩膀，轻轻舔着他的嘴唇和尖牙。

“那我们换个发泄方式。”

不怕被咬的Thor舔开Loki的嘴唇然后把舌头伸进去，Loki的蛇尾还是拍打着他的后背，但力气小了不少，看起来更像是撒娇。

哦得了吧，魔王大人哪次不是把他爱人的任何凶狠举动当撒娇的。

Loki把蛇尾缠上Thor的腰，尾巴尖缓慢的挑动他的下身，细细的尖部在上面时有时无的拍打，等他完全勃起之后就立刻冷淡的放开，蛇尾盘成一个圈。

“别这样，Loki......变回来。”

Thor用勃起的阴茎磨蹭着Loki的鳞片，那玩意的温度对蛇这种低温生物来说有点过高，但Loki只是用蛇尾在他身上轻柔的滑动，他找到了更好的发泄方式，就是挑起Thor的欲火再把他晾着。

已经禁欲了三个月的魔王实在不想这个时候还忍着，但Loki就是用尾巴在他身上画着圈圈，还调皮的戳他的乳尖，却迟迟不肯变回人形，也不肯露出泄殖腔来。Thor喘着粗气不停的舔咬他的嘴唇，滚烫的手掌拂过他的后背，然后一手箍着他的腰一手落在他胸前揉捏。

“太烫了。”

Loki皱眉推他，在两人唇舌分离的短短间隙里喘着气。

“变回来。”

Thor的声音沙哑到几乎分辨不出他在说什么，Loki的尾巴被他掐在手里，略微一施加魔力，修长的人腿就取代了蛇尾，想要踹向他的脚被握住一扯，Thor就这样轻松把自己的腰卡进了Loki腿间。Loki也清楚可见的勃起了，面对Thor眼睛里的笑意，Loki恼羞成怒的再次露出自己的尖牙。

灼热的阴茎抵在腿根处摩擦，烫的可怕，Loki曲起膝盖去顶Thor的肚子，却被一把按在床上，Thor亲吻他身上的伤痕，一寸寸的用柔软的嘴唇去触碰，魔王的温柔让身下的人战栗。Thor用手环住Loki的脖子把他托起来，然后阴茎在臀缝处磨蹭，直到那处穴口开始因为情欲而分泌液体来主动润滑。

“进来.....”

Loki抬起屁股去迎合Thor，挺翘的屁股蹭在他的小腹，然后又试图着自己吞下肉棒。Thor按住他的腰把手指伸了进去，三根手指快速的在他体内戳刺搅动起来，直到粘液因为过度分泌而顺着腿根滑落下来，色情的滴落到身下的被子上。Loki曲着腿撅起屁股最大限度的去吞食Thor的手指，他的身体本来就敏感，加上和Thor分开了三个月。一开始的目的早就被情欲替代，现在只想要Thor把那根烫的吓人的东西插进他的身体里，手指的长度远远不够，也不够粗。

“Thor啊......”

细长的手指把被子抓出一团褶皱，Loki后仰着脖子祈求Thor赶紧进来，Thor一边亲吻着他好看的脖颈一边长驱直入到深处，两个人都发出满足的喟叹。

紧接着是疯狂的抽插，在颠簸中他们互相依靠，是彼此的需要。淫水被拍打成沫，因为肉体的撞击溅的到处都是，Loki掐住Thor的胳膊，Thor一只手勾着他让他贴紧自己一只手抓住他的阴茎同频率的撸动。

“嗯啊......”

情动时的龙体温高的过分，Loki既害怕这种温度又喜欢这种温度，他们相贴在一起的皮肤几乎要烧起来，Thor不停的亲吻他的脖子和后背，最后封住他的嘴把他的呻吟吞下腹去。

还没有恢复以往战斗力的Loki只剩下攀附着Thor的力气，Thor紧紧抱着他，发狠般的撞击他的身体，似乎要和他彻底的融为一体，每当Loki要因为脱力滑落就被他接住。

在他的身边才能彻底的安心下来，Loki的黑发被汗打湿沾在脖子上，他睁开眼睛去看自己的爱人，用目光去描绘他的脸和所受的伤，最后他亲吻了Thor蓝色的眼睛。

Thor的眼睛上有一道疤，那是战事留下的，差点就要失去一个眼睛，还好他躲的快。

看着刚刚还在冲他发脾气的小蛇现在又心疼的看着他的伤，魔王的心脏上仿佛被浇了一罐蜜糖，更加温柔的去亲吻他的爱人然后在他的体内释放。

对他来说算得上灼热的精液灌满了一肚子，Loki皱起好看的眉。

“我不会再给你生孩子的。”

“那就不生。”

Thor亲吻他的嘴角，快乐的把他压进被子里，Loki推着他要去清洗自己，然而已经以为自己得到原谅的某条龙迟迟不肯动。最终Loki凑过去给了他一个火辣的舌吻，片刻后，魔王大着舌头的声音传来。

“Loki，我感觉不到我的舌头了！”

“那当然，我是毒蛇。”

魔王的舌头上清晰的血洞，伤口发着紫。Loki心情很好的眯起眼睛，紧接着嘴又被堵住了。

还好自己的毒毒不死自己。

 

-

角落里的蛋悄悄动了一下，刚裂开的缝又慢慢合上了。

少儿不宜。


End file.
